Fireworks
by MoodyPants
Summary: Lauren doesn't like fireworks. Oneshot. Pre Vexed/AU maybe


**A/N Attempt at a re-write of an old fic from another fandom inspired by Fireworks Night (5th November). Tired of it hanging around on my hard drive.**

**Sometime pre Vexed/ or AU**

I never liked fireworks.

My parents first took me to see fireworks on New Year's Eve when I was four. All of their friends were there. A smiling older couple gave me candy and told me they would be pretty. I remember the feeling of complete bewilderment and betrayal when the first one went off. They lied. They were too loud, each bang booming in my head. My ears throbbed. I cried. They had to take me home. My mother was not pleased, I had embarrassed her.

When I was eight, my father bought me some industrial ear plugs. New Year came once again and we went down to the park. The fireworks started and I still hated them. I could only hear muffled blasts but the vibrations still ripped through me making my insides quake. I felt sick. I did not say a word. I did not cry. I gritted my teeth and plastered on the fake smile that was already so deeply ingrained it almost felt natural. A woman almost died that year, hit by a stray rocket.

In med school I locked myself away in my room every occasion people seemed to think required pyrotechnics, and studied like any other night, but unlike most nights I pulled the curtains tight against the night and turned the radio up as high as possible.

-x-

It's been so long since I had a friend, real 'human' contact, that I'm learning how to do this all over again. In truth I was never really very good at it anyway. I'm a geek, social awkwardness comes with the territory. I've always been more at ease spending time with petri dishes then people.

You turned up on my doorstep today. You do that sometimes; just drop by out of the blue. It seems to be becoming a habit. I don't mind. We just hang out and I find that just hanging out can be 'cool'. Sure, I wish it was more but I understand your reluctance, you are afraid of what could happen. You have Dyson, anyway, I can't compete with him. So I'm content to watch movies and eat pizza, talk about nonsensical things, to laugh, to just be in each other's company.

You stood there as stunning as ever, leaning against the door frame. In that light playful tone of yours you informed me that it was a Fae high holiday, painfully mangling the pronunciation. I had not realised. You looked at me expectantly. I did not understand. I know you get frustrated with me sometimes; you say I am too oblivious to the world for someone so smart. When I finally catch on you grin at me, I can't help but smile back.

You asked if I wanted to go watch the fireworks with you. I froze. I stuttered lame excuses, searching for something better than a simple 'No'. I tell you it's a Fae holiday, that it's not for humans, not for me. You looked deeply disappointed for a moment. I guess you never expected me to do anything but agree. I briefly wonder when the last time anyone actually refused you anything was. It does not faze you for long though. After all you are Bo Dennis, the succubus who refused to pick a side; you are not one to be discouraged easily.

You try to persuade me, say it will be fun, that you've heard Fae fireworks are something else. I refuse still; tell you I am not a firework person. You ask why and I shrug and simply say I am just not. Why would I not want to watch fireworks? People never really consider that possibility. You laugh, reach out and tug on my arm. Again insisting that I join you, this time adding a pout and fluttering of eyelashes. I relent with an eye roll, how can I deny those dazzling dark eyes of yours?

-x-

We sit on the jetty you've picked out, stars shining bright above us, shimmering dilutely beneath us. I take another swig of my beer and pick at the peeling label. I glance sideways at you, you look gorgeous in the moonlight; eyes sparkling with anticipation, skin bathed in an ethereal radiance, hair blowing gently about your face. Lifting your own bottle to your lips, your eyes catch mine and delicate brows wiggle. Caught. I look down quickly at my hands, cheeks burning in the cool night air. It's stupid really, to try to hide it, I know you can read my aura like a glowing neon sign.

I make awkward small talk about anything I can think of; your recent escapades, Kenzi, the little rowing boat bobbing nearby, the weather; anything not to think about my impending embarrassment. You giggle at me. For a moment I question whether you really find what I just said funny or if you are just humouring me. I guess it does not matter, your tinkling laughter is beautiful either way. I ask you why we are here exactly when everyone else is gathered on the other side of the small lake, partying. No doubt Kenzi is there amongst the throng somewhere. You tell me that you thought it would be too crowded, too noisy, that we would not be able to talk. I agree with a silent nod. You smirk, leaning your shoulder against mine, bringing your face close to mine and whisper conspiratorially that this is more romantic, anyway. I blush, shrinking into my heavy coat. You laugh and poke my arm with a gloved finger, teasing smile in full flight.

The first bang takes me by surprise and I jump. You shift closer. The second is not much better. You take my hand firmly in yours, looking at me quizzically. Your thumb gently strokes over the back of my hand in a calming gesture. I do not flinch away from you, which would normally be my first reaction. I smile what I hope is reassuringly, hoping you believe the lie behind it. I know you do not; even to me it feels weak. The third explosion has your arm wrapped tightly around me, pulling me closer. The vague thought that you are taking advantage of the situation crosses my mind; we both know that under normal circumstances you would not be holding my hand this easily and you would certainly not be hugging me. You ask if I want to leave. I shake my head determinedly. I don't want to spoil this for you, you were so excited. The fifth bang silences my thoughts and you whisper in my ear. Focusing on your soft reassuring voice, the bangs and whizzes fade away. By the sixth blast I find myself relaxing into your embrace. You kiss me gently on the cheek. I am suddenly hyper aware of your proximately and the bangs and fizzes fade. I become fascinated by the exploding reds and greens and yellows, becoming lost in the lights and colours dancing across the sky, reflecting in the water below us.

-x-

You asked me later, while we sat on your couch drinking hot chocolate, why I didn't tell you I disliked fireworks so much. I had no real answer. Your dark eyes looked at me quizzically for a while. The way you bite your lip tells me you are thinking hard about something. You once told me that you thought it would take you an entire lifetime to figure me out. You are probably right. There are still so many things I'm trying to understand. In truth, I think you are closer than anyone ever has been. When you smile at me again, for the first time in my life I think I am glad that somebody is even trying.

You got up and stood before me smiling softly, took my hand, pulled me to my feet and kissed me gently. Surprise quickly melted away as your lips moulded against my own. How long we stood there just kissing I neither knew nor cared. It felt good to have you in my arms finally, to be kissing you slowly. It felt right. Before I knew it you were pulling me towards your bedroom.

I hesitate. I want this, but I need to be sure that you do, that you have no misgivings. You smile reassuringly and push me down on to silk sheets. We kiss again more heatedly before you pull back, a cheeky glint in your eye. You lean forward slowly and whisper in my ear; asking me if I want to make some fireworks of our own.

-x-

I never liked fireworks…

**Critical reveiws welcome**


End file.
